Phantom Racers
by Lambinator
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, a student starting college moves in with his Friend, Tatsuki and her friend Rukia Kuchiki. His motorbike seems normal, and his helmet just seems like it's for show off. That is too far from the truth. Ichiruki


Ichigo's brows furrowed further when he saw a rain drop fall onto the visor on his helmet. He had just left his home on his motorbike (Gift from his dad for his 16th birthday). He lived with his family on the outskirts of a large town called Karakura about 70 miles away, which lead to him getting up at an ungodly hour just to arrive on campus just in time.

They were all up to see him off, his sister Karin, now 13, telling him to call when he can and when he has time, come down for a game of football (Soccer for americans) every once in a while. Over the years, he and Karin had grown close, they were much alike personality wise, Ichigo was just a little grumpier... okay a lot Grumpier.

His other sister, Yuzu who was karin's twin, wished him good luck and aided his mother with cooking him a special breakfeast before he had to leave. She had taken a lot after her mother, even her sweetness.

His mother offered him one of her beautiful smiles and wished him luck, muttering something about him being all grown up.

And then he left on his motorbike heading towards college.

It was Black with three red stripes and a symbol at the front in between the headlights (the symbol on Ichigo's sword's hilt when in Bankai form), It roared like thunder,  
He called it Zangetsu.

His helmet was odd. Around the visor were teeth of an open mouth that belonged to a mask with red markings on the left side, It came with the bike, his father said, and he liked the unique style of it so he just used it.

And right now, he was in a traffic Jam in the middle of the city... Fan-fucking-tastic. He wore a black top with the words I'm not angry written in bold white, he had a black and orange jacket and dark blue jeans. He also had a black with orange markings duffel bag, which carried all the necessities. His lessons didn't start until 1 PM, and lasted until 4.

So why was he on the roads at 4:30 in the morning? It's because he hasn't sorted out the whole apartment thing yet, you may call it unplanned, but that's just Ichigo. He was, after all, known for his spontaneous personality, and is a natural improviser.

Besides, Tatsuki, a childhood friend of his said that a friend of hers moved out and he could bunk in her place, but she also had another roomy as well. So, he was supposed to meet this... What did Tatsuki say was her name again.. Rukia, That's it, Rukia Kuchiki.

Basically Tatsuki needs another Roommate ASAP and is willing to agree to let Ichigo move in the very same day. His family was going to be moving all of his stuff while he's at lessons, though he's still going to be the one who unboxes them all.

Oh Joy.

Finally, the traffic jam starts to loosen and he continues on.

..3 hours later...

Wow.. Traffic in Osaka was even worse than he expected, three hours on the road just to get to the other side of the city, his back was starting to hurt. There's this cafe a block away from Campus, he's supposed to meet Tatsuki and Rukia there.

He was just coming up to the street now and...

There it is!

A small, simple cafe was on the end of the street, with a banner saying 'Kantoru Cafe' He smiled slightly. Finally, he needed some coffee after that journey. He parked Zangetsu just outside and put the keys into his jean's pockets, then took off his helmet revealing his striking orange hair, he held his helmet at his side. He opened the doors into the cafe and a little bell rang. It was small, Barely managing to fit four tables, but it was warm and homey. He spotted Tatsuki and Rukia on the table at the far end, Rukia having his back to him.

Tatsuki grinned seeing him and waved to him, she had a yellow coat and a dirt green scarf with red fingerless gloves clinging to the warmth of the cup of coffee infront of her

Rukia, He could already tell that she was abnormally small with dark raven-hair that reached the shoulders, she was wearing a slim purple coat with a white scarf tucked inside, with black wooly gloves, Then she turned around, revealing huge dark asmethyst orbs that glimmered in the light. She waved as well.

Ichigo waved back with a slight grin tugging at his lips. "I'll be there in a minute, I really, really, need some coffee." Ichigo called out. Then went up to the counter,  
where he couldn't be more delighted to see another old friend of his from highschool.

"Ishida!" Ichigo asked in surprise. "What the hell are you doing working here?" Ichigo asked. "Ichigo? I need to get money some how!" Ishida grumbled.

Ichigo snickered "Already on the verg of becoming homeless? Tsk tsk." Ichigo teased. "Shut up, It's called being responsible and finding money to keep myself from being homeless." Ishida grumbled. "You're just jealous because you can't find a job." Ishida continued with a smirk.

"NO, I just haven't found the right job yet!" Ichigo yelled, clearly ticked off. He didn't have a job per say, but he had a source of income, which was very illegal.

You see, Ichigo, was a street racer. It had all started when he had finished his driving lessons at late 16, and decided to have a ride around town. He had gotten carried away and ended up in the shady part of Karakura. He stumbled up on some Racers which went by the name Soul Reapers who were apperantly having a stand off against some group called the Arrancars. The Arrancars were very hostile, saying that they should 'cut off his tongue before he can tell anyone' in their own words. The soul reapers had come to his aid, for street racers they weren't half bad, the only thing illegal about them was that they raced at dangerous speeds on the street... sure that's pretty bad, but all of them knew what they were doing, and not once has he seen anyone of them cause damage, except some minor scrapes. When police got involved, the soul reapers would race away and under no circumstances would harm police officers. Arrancars, everything about them was illegal, They had drugs, fire arms, and had no moral compus.  
When police got involved, they shoot without hesitation.

They did it for the violence, Soul reapers did it for the feeling of freedom.

Then one of the Arrancar's said that he was probably the same level at street racing as the soul reapers as an insult, and Ichigo being the cocky idiot he was, replied "Wanna bet?"

As a result, he took part in a race with eight Arrancars (Arrancars were a much bigger group) and two soul reapers on his trusty Zangetsu, and came a close 2nd un scratched, with Hitsugaya Toshiro, a soul reaper coming first. This made the soul reaper's day and they acknowledged the boy's potential and offered him a place. He's been attending races and winning quite a few for them ever since, they were like his second family to be honest, a nice big illegal family of Eight, in fact, four of them were going to the same college he is, Two only a year older, and the other two were roughly 9 months older but they already have room mates so he couldn't go to there's.

"Hmm, I'll just have a latte." Ichigo said and put the money on the counter. Once Uryu finished making it he grabbed his latte and sat down with the girls.

"Hey Tatsuki, long time no see eh." He greeted.

"Hi Ichigo, this is Rukia, Rukia, this is Ichigo." Tatsuki introduced them to each other. Ichigo put his helmet on his lap. "And if you're wondering, he always scowls like that, It's not because of you." Tatsuki added and grinned. Ichigo just muttered an "Eh"

"Well anyway, do you wanna see the place or not?" Rukia asked, An impatient tone in her voice. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Yea sure, snappy" Ichigo responded teasingly.

The two of them scowled at each other.

Tatsuki noticed the tension between the two and stood up, taking her coffee cup with her. "Well.. Let's go then!" trying to lighten the mood and went marching onwards with Ichigo and Rukia walking side by side behind.

When they left the cafe ichigo stuffed one hand in his pockets to shield it from the cold breeze as the other kept a hold on his coffee. "Soooo, What do you do for a job?"  
Ichigo started casually before taking a sip out of his coffee.

"What's it to you?" Rukia replied sharply. "Just wanna know if you've got a decent job, because don't expect me to be paying extra for you." Ichigo replied casually.

"Oh, and you have a job?" Rukia suppressed the urge to smirk, she had heard the conversation between Uryu and Kurosaki, it was hard not to.

"Yes I do, actually." Ichigo snapped back with hostility. "I just don't want people to know what I do."

"So why are you asking me about mine?" Rukia couldn't resist and smirked triumphantly as the carrot top began to stutter. "Hypocrite." She said with an amused smile.

"Midget!" Ichigo retorted and recieved a kick in the shin. "I am not a midget! Orangutan!" Rukia yelled. The two of the kept bickering as they walked around campus, leaving a very amused Tatsuki watching the two as they walked over to the apartment.

They stopped infront of the apartment's doors "Guys, as amusing as this is, can you stop, unless you want me to kick you both out." Tatsuki said, causing the two to freeze, the sight was amusing. Ichigo was pointing a finger acussingly at Rukia while Rukia had her leg lifted in the air and was about to kick the red head's other shin. When Tatsuki said that however, the two stopped all movement and turned their heads to look at her with faces that resembled that of a child who had just been discovered eating cookies out of a jar and quickly placed their hands and feet to their sides. Tatsuki suppressed a giggle, these two were so cute together. With that sorted, Tatsuki reached into her pockets to pull out the key.

She opened it to reveal the a decent sized living room with a kitchen attatched to the far right and three doors spaced across the far end, the one in the middle plastered with stickers of a bunny rabbit.

"Please tell me that isn't your room." Ichigo pointed at the chappy door and looked at Tatsuki. "No, it's Rukia's." She responded, Ichigo face palmed and a muffled "Really midget?" could be heard.

"Hey, Chappy is the nations symbol of happiness!" Rukia Defended. "Sure, whatever smally." Ichigo said and ruffled her hair. Only to recieve a Jab in the ribs.

"I'm not small, I'm just petite! Petite!" Rukia yelled. "Okay, Okay you sadistic midget!" Ichigo breathed, lucky to not recieve another blow, truth be told, Rukia had accepted the nickname Midget, but smally was out of the question.

"Your room's on the right, none of your stuff is to be seen outside of there or I will wring your neck, If you're eating here you'll need to pay your share of the takeaway and feel free to have anyone round, but remember, the other person's rooms are off limits." Tatsuki went over the rules. "Rent is 108 yen a month." (I don't understand how Yen works so, could ya let me know in reviews and I'll edit it.)

Ichigo opened his room, it was painted a blue colour with a white single bed on the right, an empty desk with a cheap office chair next to it at the far end and just infront of the window.  
Next to the desk were some drawers and on the left side were two seperate shelves, one above the other. It didn't look too bad.

"Nice, Oh yea, my family is going to be moving in all my stuff when I'm at lessons, can one of you be here for that to make sure my dad doesn't end up doing something stupid, sorry in advance."

"Rukia can, her lessons don't start until Three." Tatsuki offered. "Hey! How do you know I haven't got my own plans?" Rukia asked.

"Because you never do." Tatsuki deadpanned and Rukia crossed her arms and huffed a big "Whatever."

"I'm really sorry, but my dad insisted, something about getting to know who I'm gonna be spending my 'college parties' with, in his own words, if he says anything stupid feel free to kick him in the shin like you've been doing to me so generously, don't worry though, my sister will probably do it for you." Ichigo chuckled.

'Huh, so he's not an entire jerk.' Rukia thought. "I'm sure I can handle it, how bad can he be?" Rukia mused.

"You have no idea." Ichigo and Tatsuki deadpanned in unison.

Tatsuki looked at her watch. "Oh crap, gotta go, see you guys later, play nice." She eyed two before she rushed out the door, slamming it shut.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other. "What now?" Rukia asked. "I'm going to get some rest, the drive here was absolute hell. See ya smally." Ichigo said as he made his way to his room.

Finally when he shut his door he heard "PETITE!" Sounding from the other room. He smirked, winding up the midget was so easy, and a little fun.

...2 Hours later (11 AM)...

Ichigo stretched, his new bed sure was comfy. He smoothed out his hair, it jumping back to it's natural spikey form in an instant. He swung his legs lazily over the side, The two hours of sleep had helped quite a bit, but he still couldn't be considered well rested.

He gently opened his door, to check if the midget was awake, he didn't want to wake her up. He saw her searching the TV channels with little interest. She really didn't have anything interesting to do huh?

He smirked, closing his door even quieter then when he opened it, and snuck up behind her from the couch. slowly he began to rise and bellowed "MIDGET!" before grabbing her shoulders, forcfully but also carfully. The result was a scream followed by a slap in the face, but that didn't stop Ichigo from laughing, it did however, send him rolling onto the ground, hands clutching his sides.

Rukia blushed furiously, folding her arms trying to hide her embarressment. "What was that for!" She grumbled. "I-HAhahaha-I'm-Hahah-So-Hehahah-So sorry-hahhahaha- you were just-Hahahaha-Looking so bored-Hahaha-I had to. Hahahahahahahahaha-ahhhh." Ichigo smiled as he breathed in a relaxing breath.

Rukia sighed. "Why did I agree to this." She face palmed. "Because Tatsuki wouldn't accept no for an answer." Ichigo reminded in a teasing manor, getting up from the floor and skillfully jumping over the sofa and plopped himself next to Rukia on her right.

"So what's on?" Ichigo asked, looking ahead at the large flat screen TV perched on the wall, he didn't notice, but his scowl was lighter than usual.

Rukia sat crossed-legs on the couch, her left arm leaning on her knee, her hand holding her face up with the remote in her other hand. She was staring uninterestedly at the TV screen which was on the TV guide "Nothing interesting, that's always the case on mondays." She sighed with boredom. Ichigo could only nod his reply.

Beeping came from Ichigo's phone in his pocket, disturbing their silence. The ringtone was... questionable, it was some sort of high-pitched demonic yet robotic voice which sang "Hollow, Hollow, Hollow" in a loop. He pulled it out from his pocket, it was a nexus 6, Ichigo was after all, not too fussy and honestly couldn't care less when the newest version of the Iphone or samsang etc, etc came out. His phone case was also perculiar, it was a light brown wood-like background with a symbol of a skull in the centre (think of the substitute shinigami combat pass skull).

He turned on his phone to see the word "Whitey" in pure white against the blue background on the screen, the two options to either answer or decline the phone. Ichigo sighed before swiping answer and held his phone to his ear.

"What is it now whitey?" Ichigo grumbled. Rukia, being respectful to their call, turned the TV on mute. "Woah, woah, strawberry calm down, just got out of bed I presume?"  
Hitsugaya's voice came through the phone. The two were decent friends, though neither would admit, unless hell froze over.

"Yea, yea, so you better have a good reason for calling me." Ichigo stated in his usual grumpy mood. "Alright I'm getting to it, we've got a race on Saturday, we're meeting Urahara's shoten at 10 PM on friday to discuss it, okay? Oh by the way, me, Renji, Chad 'n' Hinamori are meeting at my place tonight at six, y'know just to hang out, you in?"

"Ehh, sure got nothing better to do, oh did ya hear about Hisagi?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Yea, can't believe he did that, now we're one man short because of that alcoholic." Toshiro grumbled in annoyance. Hisagi had decided it would be a great idea to go riding on his quadbike in the middle of the night in his visit to Tokyo... while drunk. As expected, he was caught by the police and had just recieved months in rehab, which meant he couldn't make it.

"Ehh, well nice talking to ya Toshiro but unfortunetly there's only so much one guy can put up with." Ichigo teased, and with that he hung up, much to Toshiro's annoyance.  
He slid his phone back into his pocket

Rukia unmuted the TV, going back to whatever show she was watching, in all honesty, he wasn't paying attention.

He found himself looking at her, she looked so god damn bored that she might just plop dead any second. Ichigo's scowled deepened, frowning in thought. He layed back on the sofa, stretching and crossing his legs while laying his hands behind his heads, eyes closed.

"You look bored." He stated plainly.

"That's because I am bored." She deadpanned, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Then it's settled then." Ichigo stated, his eyes still closed, the frown on his face disappearing.

"Huh? What's settled?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"I'm dragging you out to meet my friends at six." Ichigo stated blatantly, opening his eyes to look at her. "Huh? W-what? I mean... you don't have to..." She trailed off trying to think of a way to decline.

"Stop rambling midget." Ichigo shushed, only to recieve a jab in his stomach, knocking all the air out of him. "I was expecting that." He breathed, hunched over and cluching his stomach.

"Shut up, Strawberry." Rukia stuck her tongue out, her arms crossed. Ichigo's brows furrowed in annoyance. Suddenly, he raised his hands in a surrender pose. "Alright, alright..."  
Ichigo grinned. "Smally." He finished before springing off the sofa to avoid the angry Rukia that had just lunged for him. He yelped as she made a grab for his legs but her grip slipped, much to Ichigo's greatfulness.

Rukia was off the sofa in seconds, growling in sheer annoyance as she chased Ichigo around the room. He looked behind him to see her hot on his heels, caught in the moment, he turned his head and he stuck out his tongue with a mischievious grin.

Unfortunetly, it was a grave mistake. His foot tripped on a cable connected to the TV, sending him crashing to the floor with a yelp, landing on his back. Rukia, being too hot on his heels couldn't stop, her eyes could only widen in alarm as she herself tripped on the same cable, sending her crashing down on Ichigo with her own yelp.

Ichigo gasped at the wind knocked out of him, his eyes closed from wincing in pain. He opened his eyes to reveal Rukia pinning him down by his shoulders, a smug grin on her face. Ichigo felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

Rukia lowered her head so their nose's were almost touching, staring into Ichigo's eyes sweetly. Ichigo's cheeks turned even redder, unable to move or take his eyes off of her's. Suddenly a look of anger replaced her sweet look.

"IT'S PETITE! DAMN IT! PETITE!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs, causing him to wince in pain due to the close proximety when she did scream.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, ow ow ow ow, Holy shit, I think you've popped an eardrum!" Ichigo yelled holding his ear tentatively as he continued to wince at the continuous ringing in his ear. Rukia smirked in triumph at the pain she'd caused Ichigo. "Serves you right! I'm not even that small anyway..." Rukia trailed off as she got off Ichigo,  
Ichigo hesitantly standing to his feet after.

Ichigo sighed. "Are you blind?" He asked bluntly, only to recieve a kick in the shin. "If I was blind, I wouldn't have pinpoint accuracy, would I?"

"Good point." Ichigo grumbled. "Man, by the time I graduate I'm gonna be filled with bruises from head to toe." He muttered, more to himself but Rukia heard. "That's only if you don't stop being an ass and annoying." Rukia pointed out. Ichigo snorted.

"Nah, it's worth it." He grinned, earning a halfhearted back slap on his chest by Rukia. They both sat back down on the sofa, soon, a comfortable silence was upon them.

"So where's your friend's house then?" Rukia was the first to break the silence. "Huh? Oh it's actually just off Campus." In fact, almost all the soul reaper's actually lived in different cities, they only meet up in Karakura because, 1) that's where Urahara's shop is, 2) Karakura is like, in the centre of all the cities, making it easier for them to just meet up there.

"Whitey's kinda.. well.. rich, so it's hard to miss his house." Ichigo explained. Rukia nodded, she knew all too well about mansions, seeing as she lived in one before she moved in here.

"Why'dya call him whitey?" Rukia questioned. Ichigo chuckled. "You'll understand once you meet him, his real name's Toshiro Hitsugaya." Ichigo explained. Rukia's eyes widened in recognision.

"Ohh, I know him, he's in one of my classes, seems decent." Rukia stated, she nodded her head. "It's because of his hair, isn't it?" She asked, unable to contain her smirk of amusement. Ichigo nodded with a grin.

The sound of the front door opening sounded throughout the apartment. The two looked over to the front door, to see Tatsuki just about to close it.

"Ah, good to see no one's dead yet." She mused. Rukia snorted.

"I know, it's a miracle." Ichigo deadpanned, his eyes widened in realisation.. "Hey.. wait a minute.. if you're back then that means.." Ichigo's eyes widened further before glancing at his watch.

12:50.

"SHIT!" Ichigo cursed rather loudly before sprinting into his room, moments later coming back out while he was half way through putting his coat on, duffle bag slung hastily over his shoulder.

"Gotta go, I'll be back at four, sorry about my dad Rukia!" He rambled as he ran to the door. "See ya!" He yelled hastily before slamming the door shut.

...  
"Shit, shit, shit," He whispered to himself as he marched up to his classroom's door, It was a big campus, and it turned out that the maths block was on the other side of the campus from his apartment building. A little bit on the way, he realised he left Zangetsu on the curb, and had to pull it into the official Parking lot for the students of the university, it had taken him 20 minutes in total just to make it to the maths block. He burst through the door, his hair looking more dishevled then usual.

"Sorry I'm late." He breathed looking at the professor who was staring at him incredulously. His first lesson was math.. oh great.

The teacher had short brown wavy hair with thin lensed glasses.. 'Holy crap is that..'

"Ahh Kurosaki-san, take a seat next too.. Abarai-san over there." He stated before pointing to the student with Red hair pulled back into a pony tail. 'Renji's here to?'

Ichigo blinked before nodding dumbfoundedly. He made his way awkwardly over to the desk next to Renji, he was offering a slight smile at him. Ichigo sat down plopping his duffle bag on the floor.

Ichigo pretended to be listening to what his teacher was saying, but immediately after he turned his back to write on the board, Ichigo pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled something on it, then crunched it up and tossed it Renji's way.

'Jesus christ... Is it just me or is that Aizen?'

Aizen was the disignated leader of the Arrancars, though, he had never seen him race before, there was no denying that there was a sense of power to him, the fact that he was the leader of the Arrancars stated enough. they didn't just accept anybody to fill the role. He was also not far off from Urahara's age..

Renji scribbled down his reply, and sent it back Ichigo's way.

'Ya, our old teacher apparently got sacked for flipping off don Yamamoto, then crashing his car into his house when he got drunk, lmao. But then Aizen showed up explaining shit like how he's our new fucking maths teacher... I can't believe it dude, we needa tell the guys.'

Ichigo only nodded his reply before shoving the piece of paper in his pocket.

...  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Maths had sure been tense, ya'know with the whole enemy being the teacher thing...

He had half an hour till his next lesson Renji had 20, so the two just sat in the shade of a tree. "Damn... It's so hard to believe though.." Renji mused.

"I know, but Aizen isn't the type of man to do something just for the fun of it though, we need to be on high alert." Ichigo warned, Renji nodded. Ichigo pulled out his phone and began to type on it.

"Who's that?" Renji asked in pure curiosity. "Whitey." He answered simply, he was asking whether he could bring a friend (Rukia), even if he said no he's probably take her anyway. "Why?" Renji asked.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Renji shrugged. "I'm asking if I can bring a friend round tonight." Ichigo sighed. Renji's eyes narrowed and he grinned in realisation. "Ohhh, you've never done that before. Is this your girlfriend?" Renji twitched his eyebrows suggestively, Ichigo blushed and slapped him in the face.

"No you perverted idiot, dude you're almost as bad as Kisuke. If you must know, she's my new roomy, and she's dying of boredom and I really don't feel like dealing with her nagging at me because of it." Ichigo grumbled, as he replied to Toshiro.

"Ohhh, so it is a girl?" Renji smirked. Ichigo sighed in exasperation. "Don't make me stab you Renji." He threatened. "Besides, she's more of a sadistic midget."

Renji shrugged again, laying off the subject, in all honesty he didn't really care.

...  
His second class went by in a heartbeat, he didn't know anyone from that one, and in all honesty he could barely remember anything from it, his mind was always on the subject of Aizen. Why is he here? What does he want? What is he planning?

Right now he was walking through the music block corridors. Singing was like a pass time hobby for him, he didn't want to make it his career, being a street racer 'n' all, it wasn't a good idea to attract attention.

In fact, he was 15 minutes early, as he couldn't be assed to go looking around Campus for anyone he knew, so he decided he would just go to the class room and play on his phone until class started.

So imagine his surprise when he saw Whitey and the Midget talking to each other when he entered... Toshiro was slouched in his piano seat while Rukia was sitting on one of the steps. It was a large room with another level at the top, that was where all the desks were while the instruments were located on the first floor.

"Huh? I've got Music with you two?!" Ichigo asked in surprise. In all truthfulness, he was hoping to keep this a secret, well there goes that option down the drain.

Hitsugaya's and Rukia's heads whipped round in surprise. "Huh? Woah, woah.. You sure you're not in the wrong room? This is music block, y'know." Toshiro explained. Rukia stayed silent, her mouth a gape.

"Hey!" Ichigo whined. "Wait.. you play the piano? How come don't I know about this." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Becuase I'd like to keep it a secret." Toshiro grumbled, folding his arms. "Yea, well surprisingly, I don't want the others to know I sing, so I'll keep quiet if you do." Ichigo offered, Toshiro nodded.

"You sing?" Rukia asked in surprise.

"Uhhh... yea." Ichigo answered hesitantly.

"Huh... You didn't seem like it." Rukia said thoughtfully. "Hey, ever heard of judging a book by it's cover?!" Ichigo replied indignantly. Toshiro watched the scene in amusement.

"It's hard to tell that you have any creative atributes cause of that perma-frown of yours that you're so fond of." Rukia shot back.

"Midget!"

"Strawberry!" They both stuck their tongues out at each other, this was really becoming a habit...

Toshiro couldn't handle it anymore, and just burst out laughing, falling off his piano stule and rolling on the ground, clutching his sides. "Oh-oh my god you two are hilarious!" He managed to fit through in between all the laughing.

Rukia and Ichigo blushed, avoiding eye contact in embarrassment.

After Toshiro's laughing fit Ichigo cleared his throat. "Yea... Uhh, it's probably worth saying that she's the friend I'm bringing." Ichigo gestured to Rukia, for some reason he was sincerely considering face palming at that moment.

"Eh, she's cool, I was actually worried you were gonna bring some tramp and turn out like Hisagi." Toshiro chuckled casually.

"Huh, you actually consider me a friend, I'm surprised, judging from the amount of times you've pissed me off." Rukia deadpanned.

"What? You saying that I'm not you're friend." Ichigo asked in mock hurt as he put a hand on his chest.

"No, I'm just saying I'm surprised you consider me one, we did after all just meet this morning, and we spent most of it beating each other up and insulting one another."  
Rukia said thoughtfully.

"Pfft, you did all the beating up, and I'll have you know, it was all good natured teasing." Ichigo stated matter-of-factly.

"Woah woah woah, you two just met this morning?! Damn, you work fast Ichigo." Toshiro teased. He couldn't pass up this opportunity. The two blushed before Ichigo marched up to Toshiro and wacked him on the head, messing up striking white hair.

"Hey! Do you know how much I need to brush this in the morning just to get the spikey effect!" Toshiro whined. To anyone else, he would never stoop so low as to whine,  
excluding Hinamori. Ichigo and Toshiro understood each other some what, but Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's bond was much more intense, the two were inseperable, and it was speculated ages ago that the two did in fact fancy each other, though no one knew for sure for quite some time.

They made the occassional tease in gatherings and more often or not managed to get the two childhood friends to blush, which lead to their points being strengthened.

They finally reached the conclusion that the two childhood friends, Hinamori and Hitsugaya, did indeed fancy each other only recently, but the two were still oblivious.  
Though everyone knew it wouldn't take long.

In all honesty, Ichigo didn't really care, sure he was happy for his friend, but he only took part for the teasing. It was Matsumoto who did all the match maker stuff.

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal multiple students began walking into the room, chatting to each other and sitting at the desk area. Ichigo check his watch.

14:50

The time where his third lesson starts.

Amongst the students walking through, he could make out this man with striking white hair, with the white haori most teachers wore.

The trio immediately stood up and made their way to the desks. From what Ichigo gathered, music class wasn't all that popular, in fact, he was the only one from this years freshman to have actually taken it on.

...  
The class seemed decent, even though they didn't have a chance to get into practical work today, it wasn't terrble.

Rukia had her next class in 10 minutes, the trio were just hanging around the fields of campus. "So, did my dad give you any trouble?" Ichigo asked. Though he already knew the answer.

He saw Rukia shudder at the mention of it. Damn, he was gonna kill that goat face. "Forget I asked." Ichigo sighed after seeing her rather uncomfortable.

"Oh yea Rukia, you still sure you don't wanna join? We're one man short without Hisagi." Toshiro offered, Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes went wide.

Ichigo was looking at Hitsugaya all confused, what the hell? Was he asking Rukia to join the soul reapers?! Rukia was hastily gesturing to Ichigo, making the cut it gesture.  
That's when Toshiro realized something.

"Wait, you don't know?" Toshiro asked incredulously, when he saw the blank faces he burst out laughing. "Pffffft, I can't believe it. Ichigo, she's Byakuya's sister."  
Toshiro stated.

"WHAT?! She's related to that rock!?" Ichigo burst out in sheer surprise. The two were so... different for him to ever even consider the fact that the two were siblings.  
Then it hit him. Kuchiki. Her last name was Kuchiki! God, he had never felt like such an idiot.

"Wha- How does he know Nii-sama, and why the hell are you talking about the soul reapers in front of him!?" Rukia yelled at Toshiro.

"Woah woah, cool it. Yes, Rukia is Byakuya's sister, in fact, we've deemed her more than capable if she's ever up for a place." Hitsugaya explained.

"And Ichigo here, we found him on the streets about three years back, he decided it would be just such a great Idea to piss off the Arrancars." Toshiro drawled out the last part. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your help! Besides, I was a close second, for a first time that's damn well impressive and you know it." Ichigo shot back.

"Jeez, I was just pulling on your leg Ichigo, insecure much?" He teased.

"Fuck off." Ichigo gracefully retorted.

"Wow, I wouldn't of guessed." Rukia mused in thought. "You really didn't seem like the racing type either." Rukia continued.

"Pfft, I'll have you know I'm one of the fastest." Ichigo proclaimed dramaticly just to aggitate the midget, and he was not lying, but Rukia's snort told him that she didn't believe him.

"Hah, bet I'm faster." Rukia retorted, Ichigo grinned.

"Heh, I could out run you're short legs any day midget." Ichigo smirked, earning himself a jab in his stomach, which caused him to hunch over, clutching where the pain was.

"Say that again, dare ya." Rukia stated with a daring tone, a triumphant grin on her features.

Ichigo merely grinned.

"So, does that mean you have a bike, Midget?" Ichigo asked in interest.

"No. I don't see the point in one unless I do join." Rukia stated.

"Hm, so that means you have no experience, therefore I'm ten times faster than you, hah, I win midget." It was Ichigo's turn to grin triumphantly.

"Hah, yea, when hell freezes over, that sure." Rukia started, leading onto the two's senseless bickering.

Ichigo shook his head in amusement, the two really were something...

...  
A/N

I've worked my ass off for this chapter, I had this idea in my head for quite a while now. A big thanks to my good friend Will, for proof reading this chapter, and most likely the many chapters to come, he also did a hell of a lot to help out with the plotline for this story, so yea.

I tip my hat to you good sir.

I probably started working on it at what, February time? It's been finished for a while but I've never gotten round to publishing it. I'll make it known that no chapters will be added to this story until Dead? Is finished, I am not doing two stories at once.

And yes, I'm still working on Dead? don't worry. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed, there's a lot more to come :)


End file.
